Moments in Time: Just the Way You Are
by Nightlancer600
Summary: Remy and Allison have been dating for two months, but Remy doesn't want to move the relationship forward yet it's something Allison does. Late one evening, they have a conversation to settle the issue. Inspired by the song 'Just the Way You Are'. R&R plz!


**AN: Hey, so this is my first go at a Cadley fic...after much insistence from Crazy Rikku Fan, I gave in and actually typed it up. It's funny that my muse decided to show up at the beginning of my first class of the semester. There's a longer note at the end that you guys should read before you press the little x on the top. This isn't beta'd so any mistakes are all mine! You can't have any of them. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!**

**You know the drill – House isn't mine. If it were, all these changes that are happening wouldn't even exist. Well...maybe some...**

Moments in Time: Just the Way You Are

Remy ran her hand through her hair as she waited for the results of the tests from their latest patient. House was almost certain that it was lupus, which meant that, in true House fashion – he ordered them to run tests for other diseases just to make sure it wasn't something else. Deciding that some coffee and food sounded more appealing than waiting around in the lab, she headed for the cafeteria.

As she made her way to the elevator, her phone vibrated, signaling a message was received. She smiled as she read it.

'**Dinner at my place tonight?**'

Trying to figure out if House would make them spend the night, she texted back

'**Maybe? Don't know if House will keep us here tonight. What are you making?**'

She ordered some coffee and a muffin, paid the cashier and took a seat at one of the empty tables. She felt her phone vibrate again, so she checked to see if dinner would be enticing enough.

'**Chicken Alfredo with asparagus. I even made my special Bacon Alfredo Sauce just for you ;)**'

Remy smiled at the thought of Allison using this bit of information against her. She knew the brunette all too well. At that precise moment, a song came on the overhead speaker that made Remy's smile grow even wider. Though she mostly listened to oldies and classic rock, there were a few exceptions when it came to her taste in music. This song, a pop ballad-type song, was such an exception. It was, after all, _their_ song. Taking a bite of her muffin, she took this bit of free time to reminisce on the memory of when she and Allison truly became a couple. While most people associated happy memories when it came to finding the one person who meant everything to them, her's was a more difficult memory. But one that she wouldn't have any other way.

_Flashback_

Remy was lying in bed, trying to get some sleep. It was three in the morning, officially making it a full 24 hours without any sleep at all. That's how it had been for the past few weeks. She could probably count the number of hours she'd had to sleep with her hands. But, if god had any mercy on her, House wouldn't get a case and she could spend her day off tomorrow sleeping. That is, if her mind stopped working and shut down for more than a few hours.

The reason for her recent bouts of insomnia was a blonde haired blue eyed woman who happened to be the head of the ER department. Allison Cameron kept invading her thoughts, even her dreams, which caused the brunette trouble she didn't even know was possible. They'd been going out now for about two months. Nothing super serious, just a few dates here and there. Some hand holding was involved, some kissing, and even some make out sessions now and again, Sessions which mostly took place on the couch located on the other side of the wall she was currently staring at. But, that was mostly it. Remy wouldn't let it get much farther than that. She couldn't. Allowing herself to open up would mean letting Allison in and _that_ wouldn't be fair. Not to Allison. Remy didn't want her to bear the burden of knowing all the issues and emotional baggage that came with Remy. It was this reason in particular why things had become so complicated for Remy. While Allison hasn't said anything to her, Remy could tell the older woman wanted something more than a few dates. She wanted a relationship. Remy knew this because she felt that way too, and if Remy was feeling it, then she was sure the blonde beauty was too. For the first time in her life, she felt like being part of a real relationship, not just one that involved sex. She and Allison hadn't even gotten that far. Yet Remy was willing to commit to Allison. Remy wanted to be part of a monogamous relationship that required her to share her life with someone else. And how bad she wanted this to happen with Allison. But she couldn't give in to her desires because she was living on borrowed time. Whatever _life_ she and Allison would have together would be cut short and Remy couldn't do that to Allison. She couldn't put her through the pain and suffering of watching a loved one die again. Allison had done so with her first husband and Remy knew how badly that affected Allison. Add the failed marriage to Chase and Remy knew that Allison was in a precarious situation when it came to her love life. Remy couldn't be the one to break the older doctor. Because of this, the last few weeks, Remy had starred to distance herself from Allison, making up excuses to avoid going out or spending time together. And while it pained her to be the cause of the blonde woman's troubles, Remy was determined to make sure Allison Cameron didn't suffer even more in the long run.

– – – – –

Allison was tired and cranky. Yes, it sounded very childish, but at the moment, it was true. She was tired because she'd picked up some of the graveyard shifts for the ER the last week because some of the doctors decided to go on vacation at the same time. So, instead of her usual normal shift, well...as normal as an ER doctor has, she was working twice as much. _At least the paycheck would be a nice compensation_ Allison thought, glad that she would at least benefit from this. On the up side, tonight was the last night of these double shifts. One of the doctors was coming back tomorrow so she had the whole day off. Allison was cranky however, for a completely different reason. She was cranky because she had noticed that for the last few weeks Remy had been pulling back into herself and reverting the Thirteen. She could feel Remy's change in attitude towards her and she didn't lie it one bit. For the past two months, Allison and Remy had gone out on a few dates. These dates were the highlight of her life since she'd come back to PPTH. She greatly enjoyed spending time with younger doctor. She found herself wanting to spend more and more time with her as the days went by. But she didn't mention any of this to Remy because she knew Remy wasn't ready for anything too serious. Allison understood why Remy was hesitant to move this _thing_ they had forward. To be honest, Allison had some reservations about it as well. She wasn't sure she even wanted a "real" relationship.

Allison would be the first to admit that she didn't have the best luck when it came to her romantic life. She had been a widow before she was 30 and a divorcee before she was 40. Not the best track record. As a result, she was very wary of starting anything with anyone, especially Remy Hadley. She wasn't even thinking about a romantic _anything_ when she befriended the brunette doctor. Though their friendship was indeed unexpected, she was glad that it had blossomed. She hadn't expected Remy to become such a good friend, almost her best friend and an integral part of her life in such a short time. But it happened. It wasn't long before her feelings went from simple friendship to something more. Though it was a bit unnerving at first, she was glad that these feelings cropped up because for the first time in years, she was truly happy. Remy made her happy. And it was because of this happiness that she couldn't help but wonder how a relationship would be with the gorgeous brunette. Everything was so much better with Remy by her side. She had thought about talking to Remy about this on several occasions, but knew any mention of the topic would freak the other woman out. So instead, she stayed quiet and enjoyed whatever it was that they had together at the moment.

However, Allison felt that the fear they had was only hindering something that could be amazing. _Maybe I should just talk to her. I mean, this can't get any worse can it? Who knows, maybe I can even convince her to let there be an _us_ this time. _She looked at the clock and noticed that it was rather late. She was done with her shift in fifteen minutes, so she had to make up her mind soon. _Should I go now, or wait until morning..._Allison thought about the pros and cons of disturbing Remy at this time of night. _No! I have to do this now or else any courage I've amounted will fly out the window._ Mentally preparing herself for the conversation she knew was about to take place, Allison checked the final chart and headed to her office to gather her things and change. Then she'd head over to Remy's and hopefully, by the end of the day, she'd know exactly where they stood.

– – – – –

Remy turned on her side again, trying to get some sleep. She'd been trying to drift off for the last half hour, rather unsuccessfully. Realizing she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, she sat up and rubbed her face to at least chase away whatever tiredness she had. She stood and stretched before heading to the kitchen to find something to munch on. As she was raiding her pantry, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who the hell is knocking on my door at 3:30 in the morning!" Remy muttered, slightly put off at the disturbance. She walked over to her door and looked through the peep hole. What she saw surprised her. "Allison?" Remy saw the blond standing there, looking slightly nervous. Panic flooded her system as she thought something might be wrong with her. Suddenly, she berated herself for not opening the door sooner.

"Allison, what are you doing here this late? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Remy spewed out before she could stop herself. She looked up and down the blonde's body, trying to see if there was anything physically wrong with her. When she couldn't spot anything, she ushered the other woman inside before locking the door behind her.

"Hey Rem. Sorry about coming by unannounced, especially this late. Don't worry, everything's fine. I just...I needed to talk to you." Allison spoke as Remy led her to the living room and had her sit on the couch. Remy just stared at her, knowing what was coming. _ Damn! I should have seen this coming. _She walked back to the kitchen and continued to rummage through her pantry.

"Would you like something to drink?" Remy asked, deciding not to look directly at the blonde.

"No thank you." Allison replied, not sure if she should follow Remy into the kitchen or stay seated. Her cowardice won out in the end and she stayed put. She waited patiently for Remy to finish whatever it was that she was doing, wanting to have the other doctor seated next to her before starting the conversation.

_'What do I do? I don't want to have this conversation, especially when my brain isn't working properly...I need to find something that's going to keep me occupied for an extended period of time. But what..._At that moment, she remembered that she had some chicken in her fridge and some uncooked pasta left over from a few weeks ago. Remy decided that tonight, right at that moment, she would make chicken fettuccine alfredo. Going to the fridge, she took out all the necessary ingredients and placed them on the counter before going back to her pantry to retrieve the pasta and spices she'd be using. Because her back was to Allison, she couldn't see the other woman's face nor read the shock displayed on it.

"Wha – what are you doing?" _Is she actually cooking _right now_! Of all the times she could make food, she chooses now to do it? She must really not want to talk to me._

"Um...cooking? I haven't eaten anything except processed junk food from the hospital vending machines since yesterday. Since I couldn't sleep, I figured I might as well eat a real meal." Remy wasn't completely lying when she told this to the blonde. She really hadn't had a decent meal in more than a day and she figured it'd be a good distraction from what she knew was coming. She brought out the necessary equipment to start cooking the pasta.

"Oh..." Allison didn't really know what to say in response. "Do you need any help?"

"No thanks. I've got it."

Silence.

Neither said a word, each trying to get the other to start up the conversation again.

"So..." both spoke at the same time, each blushing at having interrupted the other.

"You first." Allison said, indicated for the brunette to speak.

"Why did you come here Allison?" Remy asked, her back still turned to the older doctor, not wanting to see her eyes and run the risk of her resolve breaking down. She knew that just one look and she was a goner. _Just get to the point Remy, the fast you tell her, the faster she'll leave._

"I wanted to see you." Allison said meekly, her courage failing her upon hearing the exhausted tone Remy used. "It's been a while since we've done anything other than work."

"Oh. Well, we've both been busy with work. What with House keeping us busy and you running a whole department, it's kind of hard getting some free time."

"I know, which is why I came. I figured it'd be better to plan something if were both under the same roof."

"Look Allison, its late. I just want to eat and get some sleep. I'm tired and I could really use the rest." Remy fought to remain where she was instead of facing Allison. She pretended to look for more stuff in the pantry in order to hide her face. Because she was so focused on what she was doing, she didn't notice the change in Allison's face from sadness to anger.

"And there you go again. Why do you keep avoiding me? Did I do something to offend you? I'm sorry if I did. It wasn't my intention to." Remy just closed her eyes, hating the feeling of knowing that she was the cause of the blonde doctor's insecurities.

"You didn't do anything wrong Allison. It's just that...I've been thinking, and..."_ Here goes nothing,_ Remy took in a big breath and places her hands on the counter. "I think that we should stop doing whatever _this_ is."

"What!" Allison knew Remy might do something like this, but it still stung to hear it out loud.

"I said, we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Why?" Allison asked, anger laced in her question.

"Because. Whatever we have has been great and all, but I think it's time for a change. I'm going to ask House for some personal time. I'm thinking of going out of the country for a while." Remy was only half lying. She was planning on asking for time off, yes, but that was to have a few months to herself in order to piece back together the broken heart that would no doubt be a result of tonight's events. Allison couldn't believe it.

'_Leave the country?'_ She didn't know Remy was going to go through such drastic measures. This was definitely not going according to her plan.

"So you're just going to up and leave? Just like that? Rem, look at me! You're really going to leave? What about us? Do I mean nothing?"

Remy took in a deep breath and steeled herself for what she was about to say. Slowly, so as to control her emotions, she turned around.

"Allison, I care about you. You're my best friend, but this is something that I need to do. As for the 'us', well...there is no 'us' so what does it matter?" _There, I said it. God I didn't realize this was going to be so hard._ Remy saw the blonde's face for a second before turning back around, willing the tears back she knew were coming. Allison just sat there, not really believing what Remy has said. It was like someone had punched her in the face. Silence once again reigned in the apartment as both women were trying to understand what was happening.

At that moment, Remy's alarm went off. '_Shit! I thought I turned that off!'_ Though it wasn't a very loud radio alarm, because of the quietness and tension of the situation, it felt as if there was a live concert going on in front of them. The song playing at that instant was one she hadn't heard very often so she didn't really know who it was. Yet she cursed the artist at that particular time for writing and producing said song and releasing it for the world to hear. This was something she didn't need right now of all times. Remy was half tempted to leave the kitchen and turn it off but couldn't make herself more anymore than a few sways of her body. As the song played in the background, both women could only stare intently at anything other than each other. Not wanting to think about what was going on, they both just listened to the song, taking in the melody and words as if they were the most interesting things in the world. After what felt like an eternity, the song ended. Allison took in a deep breath and walked over to where Remy was situated, stopping a few steps behind her so that she was just bordering her personal space. She folded her arms and opened her mouth to speak.

"You're stupid you know that?" Allison smirked, knowing that would catch Remy's attention. And it did.

"What!" _Did she just call me _stupid_? Really! _Remy couldn't believe what she'd heard come out of the blonde's mouth. She turned around so fast she almost spilled the pot with boiling water. She stared at the other woman, not understanding why Allison said that.

"I said – You. Are. Stupid." Allison repeated slowly, "and deaf too I guess." She smiled internally, knowing that she was getting to the brunette and loving every minute of it.

"I heard you the first time. The question was rhetorical. And why, pray tell, am I stupid?" Remy asked, slightly offended at being insulted.

"Because. I know what you're doing and it's not going to work with me. Lie all you want, avoid me all you want, but we both know the truth. There's something much more than friendship between us. You feel it every bit as I do. We're just too scared to admit it." Remy turned around, not able to look at Allison in the eye, knowing she spoke the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't feel anything." Remy tried in vain to convince herself as well as the woman standing across from her that what she was saying was the truth.

"Yes you do. Don't try and deny it. Like I said, I know what you're doing and it's not going work. In fact, it's doing the exact opposite. You trying to protect me makes me love you all the more." Allison smiled, knowing that this was the first time she ever mentioned the 'l' word to Remy.

"You...love...me?" _She loves me? Me?_ Remy barely choked the words out, unable to grasp Allison's words.

"Rem, look at me," Remy did as she was told, looking up at the blonde's face and seeing nothing but love and adoration. Allison took her hands and placed them in between her own. "Yes Remy, I love you. I mean, what isn't there to love about you?" She smiled, more to herself than at Remy, not really believing that she was about to say this, "It's like the song that was playing said, you're amazing just the way you are." She slowly caressed the back of Remy's hands with the her thumbs, "I know that you have Huntington's. I know what that means for us And that's something that I accept because I love you. We can get through this together. I get that you're trying to spare my feelings by not starting something that might end prematurely. That's something else that I love about you. You're always thinking about me and what I want and need. So believe me when I say I want you. All of you, no matter what you have or don't have." Allison squeezed Remy's hands, trying to further drive the point across to the younger brunette. She waited, hoping that she would get a response to her declaration. Remy just started back at her, not really understanding where all of this was coming from. She had no idea Allison's feelings ran that deep.

"But...you can't love me. I'm doing to die. You're going to..."Remy struggled to let Allison know that she was making a mistake. That she couldn't love her because she was damaged and had nothing to offer the other woman. "Allison. This," Remy began, gesturing between them, "can't happen. Don't you understand. I. Am. Going. To. Die! It is going to be a slow and painful death. And beyond that, it's going to be a frustrating struggle to maintain some form of normalcy. It's going to be hell just being in the same place as me, let alone taking care of me. Before I die, you'll end up regretting every having agreed to starting a relationship. You'll slowly become a different person because you'll hate me for ruining your life. I can't be responsible for you being a miserable shell of your former self. I saw it happen between my mother and father. I lived it. I won't let that happen to you. I can't!" Remy looked at Allison, her eyes now pleading for understanding and acceptance. "Please,...don't...I can't..." Remy pulled her hands away from Allison and hugged herself, trying to control her emotions. Allison looked at her with sad eyes. She hated that Remy felt like this, that she felt unworthy of being helped, of being loved. Now more than ever Allison was determined to show the Remy just how wrong she was. Taking a step forward, Allison enveloped Remy in a hug. The brunette's body tensed upon contact but slowly eased into the blonde's arms.

"I love you Remy. And I'm not going anywhere, ever." Allison spoke softly into the other woman's ear. Remy didn't know what to do. She was so exhausted that she just sank more and more into the strong arms that were holding her up. She just let Allison hold her, trying to focus on all the emotions that were fighting for a chance to escape. The walls she had tried to build and reinforce for the past few weeks slowly began to crumble and before she knew it, Remy started sobbing. She cried, silently at first before the sobs began wracking her body. She held onto the blonde now, afraid to let go.

"It's okay Rem, let it out." Allison whispered, reassuring the woman in her arms by rubbing her back and hugging her even harder. She just held on, knowing the younger woman needed this. After a few minutes of standing there, Remy began to sag against Allison. Allison wrapped an arm around the younger doctor's waist and led her to the bedroom. She walked slow enough for the Remy to keep up and led her to the side of her bed. Indicating for her to sit, Allison stood next to her and leaned down as the other woman laid down. Removing a strand of hair from Remy's face, Allison tucked her in and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Get some sleep Remy. We can finish this later."

"Okay." The brunette closed her eyes and sighed. "Please stay. I-I don't want to be alone." Remy looked up at the blonde, hoping that she didn't say no.

"Of course. Just get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Allison smiled. Content that the older doctor would spend the night, Remy finally allowed sleep to overtake her. Allison just sat on the edge of the bed for what seemed forever, moving her hand up and down the other woman's arm until she was sure she was sleeping. Slowly, she got up and placed another kiss on her cheek before heading back out into the kitchen. Seeing that Remy had prepared everything for the food, but not actually cooked anything, she decided to put things away in plastic containers. After clearing the counter, she checked to make sure no pasta had been added to the boiling water before turning off the flame and uncovering the pot. Giving everything a once over, she headed to the living room and sat on the couch, letting the tiredness of the last few days finally catch up. Yawning, Allison grabbed a cushion, placed it on one end of the couch and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

– – – – –

When Allison woke up, she couldn't help but be confused. The ceiling that was staring back at her was unfamiliar and so was the couch she seemed to be sleeping on. It took a moment to realize where she was and what had happened the night before. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around to see if Remy was awake. Hearing nothing but silence, she stood up and stretched. She looked at her watch and saw that it read 11:00, _damn, I guess I was tired..._Taking a deep breath, she headed to the bedroom to see if Remy had decided to stay in bed. Slowly approaching the bed, she couldn't help but break into a smile at what she saw. Remy had at some point in the night turned around so she was lying face down on the bed. Her body was tangled in the sheets, with one of her arms dangling over the edge of the bed. There was a pillow that she seemed to be using as a blanket, having it cover her head and thus blocking the view of her face from the blonde woman. Even though she couldn't see Remy's face, Allison smiled at the fact that the younger woman looked so innocent and care free. Deciding to let her sleep, Allison made her way to the kitchen to rustle up some breakfast for herself.

After making some food, Allison chose to raid Remy's DVD collection and picked out a few movies to watch. Making herself comfortable on the couch, she pressed play and spent the next few hours being entertained by the likes of Audrey Hepburn. After being seated for an extended period of time, she stood up and stretched, realizing that it was late in the afternoon.

"I guess I should make myself a sandwich or something for lunch and then start on dinner. Hopefully Remy will be up by then." Eating quickly, she took out the containers out from the fridge and began making what Remy left off last night. An hour or so later, she walked back into the bedroom, seeing that the brunette was still fast asleep. Looking around the room, she spotted an iPod and book on one of the night stands. Bringing a chair and placing it on the opposite side of where the brunette lay, she took the iPod and book and sat down. Browsing through the music, she finally settled on some Beastie Boys before she opened the book and began to read.

It wasn't until roughly 8:30 that the brunette began to stir. Not really sure what time it was, Remy was cautious when opening her eyes. It had happened one too many times that she would open her eyes only to have the sun blaring right at her face. Noticing that it was still dark outside, she figured she'd only slept for a few minutes.

"Damn it!" she smacked the bed in frustration, "I thought the insomnia would have gone away after last night. Unless...it was a dream." Her tone was one of disappointment, not really wanting to accept that the conversation with Allison was a figment of her imagination. "I guess it's for the best. She'd never say something like that to me anyway." She sat up and gathered her thoughts before standing and stretching.

Allison had noticed that Remy was beginning to stir, so she put the music on pause and closed her book before placing both items on her lap and waiting patiently for the brunette to notice her. Remy was facing away from her, so she didn't see that Allison was sitting in the room with her. However, the blonde did hear Remy mumbling something about insomnia. She watched as Remy spoke out loud to herself and began getting up from the bed. She smiled as she thought of the many different possibilities of making her presence known. Her internal debate came to a sudden halt, as she saw the younger woman actually get out of bed and stretch, providing her with a nice view of her lower back. Memorized by the simplicity of the situation, she forgot any and all plans she'd made and simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"It wasn't a dream." Remy froze when she heard someone speak. _I know that voice! But – it can't be her, it was all a dream..._She lowered her arms and turned around slowly, afraid that her mind was now playing cruel tricks on her. _It would be all that uncommon, especially with the small amount of sleep I've actually gotten..._Blinking a few times, she took in her surroundings, trying to figure out how to determine if this was real or not.

"By the way, thanks for the little show. Definitely a great reason for staying." Allison couldn't help but tease the brunette woman. Remy just flushed furiously, knowing only the real Allison would pick on her like that for no real reason.

"You stayed?" Remy asked, still blushing but completely awestruck by the other woman's gesture.

"You asked me to stay, so I did. I hope you don't mind that I loitered in your apartment." Allison said looking away, not really sure if she should have stayed after all or not. For all she knew, Remy was just too tired to tell her to go last night and was regretting having asked her to stay.

"Yes. I mean – no...I...uh...don't mind." Remy replied, smiling now that she knew for sure Allison had stayed until she woke up.

"Good. I also ate some of your food. I have to say, you have an impressive movie collection. Not to bad with the music either." It was then that Remy noticed her book and iPod on the blonde's lap.

"Thanks. And please, feel free to anything that's here. I wouldn't want you to starve waiting for me to wake up. Speaking of which, what time is it?"

"8:30sih..."

"What! Why didn't you wake me up?" Remy's face once again became flushed at the thought that she had slept for almost a full day.

"You looked like you needed the sleep. Besides, I wouldn't trade watching you wake up for anything in the world. You're so cute when you're confused." Allison laughed, enjoying the playful banter that she was having with Remy. Letting a comfortable silence envelope the room, each woman took a moment to gather their thoughts and emotions/ Allison stood up and walked over to Remy and took one of her hands in both of hers. She looked into the beautiful brown eyes staring right back at her and spoke.

"What I said last night was the truth. I love you Remy Hadley. You don't have to say it back to me, but just know that I love you. And you aren't getting rid of me. I want to be there for you, with anything you need, be it as a friend or lover. That is of course, if you'll have me?" Allison looked away for a moment, not really sure she could accept it if the younger doctor said she only wanted to be friends and nothing more. Remy squeezed her hands to get her to look up and nodded yes, offering a shy smile.

"Good." Allison smiled and placed her hands on each side of Remy's face. Just staring at her for a moment, taking in the features of the woman she loved, she leaned in slowly and places a soft and languid kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Remy smiled into the kiss before responding with a passionate one of her own. They stayed lip-locked until the lack of oxygen became an issue, ending the kiss but maintaining some form of physical contact. Remy placed her arms around Allison's waist while Allison placed her arms around the taller woman's neck. Leaning her forehead against Allison's, Remy pulled her in closer before whispering to her,

"I love you."

"And I love you." Allison smiled, glad that the other woman did feel the same way she did. She kissed Remy again before taking her hand and leading her toward the living room.

"Come on, I made dinner. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up." At that moment, Remy's stomach made it's presence known, causing the younger woman to blush for the third time in less than twenty minutes. She allowed herself to be taken out of the room and sat on the couch.

"What did you make?" Remy asked, watching as Allison grabbed two plates from the kitchen before making her way back to the couch and placing then on the coffee table. She went back to grab two glasses and a bottle of wine before taking a seat next to Remy.

"Well, since you'd prepared most of the stuff last night, I decided to finish your chicken fettuccine alfredo. Of course, I made my own special alfredo sauce just for you."

"Well, it looks delicious. What makes your sauce so special?" Remy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You'll know once you've had some. Now, go one, eat up." Allison said, handing Remy a plate before grabbing her own and starting to eat. She watched as Remy took a bite of the pasta and chewed it slowly, trying to figure out exactly what made the sauce special. It took her a minute before her eyes widened and she looked at Allison with new found amazement.

"Oh my god! You used bacon!" Allison laughed at the expression on Remy's face.

"Among other things, yes, I used bacon."

"This is _amazing_. You've found my only weakness in life. I'm a sucker for bacon." Remy said, taking another forkful of food into her mouth.

"Good to know." Allison smiled, filing away that tid bit of information for future use. They continued their conversation, enjoying dinner, happy that at least for now, everything would be alright.

_End Flashback_

Remy smiled at that memory. She would forever be thankful to Allison for refusing to give up on then. Noticing that the song was over, she finished her muffin and downed the rest of her coffee before heading back to the elevator. She pulled out her phone and texted Allison back.

**'Well, if there's bacon involved, you know I'll be there! :D'**

She pocketed her phone and headed to the lab to pick up the results of the tests. Skipping all the unnecessary information, she zeroed in on the one test she needed to confirm the diagnosis. _Yes! It's lupus. I can go home now! _Smiling at the thought of getting to see Allison, she made sure she had everything she needed before heading to House's office. As she approached the doors, she noticed that he was hunched over his laptop while the others were in the room next door reading different material.

"Tests just confirmed it's lupus. I'll leave it up to the others to let the patient know and begin treatment. I'm heading home." Remy said, placing the results on the desk, not even bothering to make sure House saw them. House simply nodded, never once looking away from the screen in front of him. Remy looked at the other guys and saw that were too busy engrossed in their own worlds to see her come in. Having done her share of the work, she nodded once more before turning around and heading out the door. Before she was outside though, House yelled out to her, making her stop in her tracks.

"Make me proud 31!"

"Whatever you say House." Without turning around, Remy allowed a smirk to blossom on her face. _If only you knew..._He would definitely be proud of her.

**AN: So, what did you guys think? I know it's a little weird because I don't actually mention the song itself, just the chorus. This idea had actually been floating in my head for a few months now and only just recently was it put down on paper. Please let me know what you guys think, any feedback – good or bad – is welcomed. Of course, if it's bad, try to keep it kind.**

**I've had this idea mulling in the back of my head for a while of taking songs that I associate with specific couples/people and writing one-shots of a moment in their lives. This one for example, was mainly about Remy and Allison starting as a real couple instead of a date or getting asked out. While I don't have the song lyrics running throughout the chapter, I will mention at least a line or two from the song. It's how my mind works. The lyrics are the ones that paint a specific moment in time in my brain. I know...I'm weird...but I can't help it. I think I was dropped on my head one to many times when I was little...But I digress – if you guys know of songs that you think would be good, let me know and I'll see if I can get my muse to work for me. **

**Also – for those who read my other story, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. It's been an interesting summer but I promise that I'll have the next chapter ready in a few weeks at most. **

**Now, please take the time to click on the button on the center of the line below and review. It makes me very happy to know what you think. Thanks!**

**- Nightlancer600**


End file.
